crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Julia-B184/Civil War - Part Nine
December 19, 2578 ADVENT Territories, Mandalore Qrow was roused from his sleep by the annoyingly loud alarm clock, missing the button several times and ending up hitting snooze before he resolved to leaning over the side of the bed and yanking out the plug entirely. Once that was taken care of, he laid back against the pillow and rubbed one of his eyes. He'd been behind ADVENT lines for nearly 3 weeks now, and while he could certainly spot facilities and other targets for X-COM to hit, he hadn't been able to find anything to truly discredit the former. No nation was squeaky-clean, especially in a time of war, but Qrow's results had been so lackluster that he'd decided to focus on the military targets. Just a few days ago, Qrow had started to follow leads on where a primary ADVENT research facility was located, which could end up turning the tide for either party. He had yet to discover what exactly they were researching, but all of his leads pointed to weaponry of some kind or another, be it small arms or aircraft. Such a raid would be tricky - anybody who knew what they were doing would have backups of their research, but it was possible that with a slightly higher number of operatives than usual they could capture the scientists. That in combination with the destruction of the building and its current data could slow down the research indefinitely, and if they wanted to hurt ADVENT the scientists wouldn't even have to talk - just be contained. Qrow's only source of what was going on inside X-COM was through the news. Obviously the existence of the organization hadn't been exposed, but there were reports of stealth insertions and demolitions that he knew would be what they were doing. Once he went back to them to give his intel, he doubted he could disappear like that without some degree of suspicion. After all, the soldiers knew who he was (at least, who he was supposed to be). He was about to head to the hotel's ground floor so that he could find something to eat, but before he could he got a text on his mobile. Bringing it up to see it wasn't who usually texted him, but an alert from the local media that Danielsen was about to give a speech. Figuring he had to stay in the loop, Qrow turned the TV in his room on, seeing the ADVENT logo rotate slightly for a few minutes as the broadcast crew prepared. Only a couple of minutes later, however, Danielsen appeared behind his usual podium with the ADVENT banner behind him. "Fellow citizens..." He began as always, prompting Qrow to roll his eyes. "For just over a month now, the ADVENT Coalition has fought for its freedom from the Mandalorian Kingdom. However, despite all we have achieved in such short time, we must still face those who refuse to see the First Order as legitimate." "These dissidents stand all around us - among the Mandalorian Kingdom, in the people of Orb, but unsurprisingly, among the Royal Families of the Orb Union." Danielsen continued. "Why them, might you ask? Because Mandalore was never a true part of the Union. They would have our liberties cast aside so that they can make more profit! Because a state that would not act as a glorified trading post would be unthinkable!" The crowds shown watching it live were already nodding and clapping, eating up what Danielsen said. "And what do they do with this extra money they make off of us? Build new summer homes on the countryside? Hire the latest fashion designer for the most trendy clothing at the time? Mandalore is its own land and it's long past time to start acting like one." "So many fought and died to make Mandalore free, and how many more will it take for the families to realize we will not do their work and pay their taxes if this is how they treat us?" He appeared to end his speech on that question, stepping off stage after addressing the crowds and followed by an ADVENT Captain. Qrow shut off the screen afterwards, not caring to watch as talk show hosts and other newscasters analyzed the speech and tried to apply new meaning even though what he'd meant was obvious. Instead, he stood up, grabbed his coat, and decided to go and get breakfast at a diner he'd taken a liking to while thinking over his next move. Flodstrad "I think you did well on your speech." An ADVENT Colonel in her dress uniform sat next to Danielsen at a round lunch table, looking out to the landscape. "I'm always afraid that I look racist when I'm talking about the rest of the Orb Union." Danielsen doubted himself, ignoring the sandwich he'd been given. "You're advocating liberty, not prejudice." The Colonel reassured him. "I'm sure somebody will try and spin it that way, but being Pro-Mandalore doesn't mean you're Anti-Alien." "I hope so." Danielsen lay back. "It'll be a sad day when a political platform finds it success with racism." "That would never happen." Category:Blog posts